Keri or Juliet?
by V.2.1.L.1.Z.8
Summary: Dan has chosen Keri, but when someone returns, he starts to regret the decision he made. Will her stay with Keri or Will he go to the girl know as his Juliet? If you're wondering why it's rated T', it's because in some chapters there is a lot of rumpy pumpy and that's why it's rated 'T!
1. The Kiss That Started It All:

**It's here! My new version of 'The Battle of Two Sister's'! I hope you like this one way better than the other one. Now the first chapter is horrifying and I hated writing, but just keep in mind that it's the only way to get to the good bits. But I do hope you like it. Sorry if it's short but it was just how I planned it.**

* * *

It was a foggy Friday afternoon and every one was inside having lunch. Expect one, Keri had rushed outside and sat down. She was so upset and annoyed, she didn't understand why he said those words to her, she was so pissed off. Dan was leading on behind her on a few feet away.

"Keri! Keri! Please, listen to what I've got to say, please!"shouted Dan.

"Just go away, I know what you think of me. Some idiot who cares only about herself, a bitch!"shouted Keri.

"I'm so sorry Keri."said Dan."I really really am!"

"Is that how you really see me as. Some girl who can't take a hint, a pushy idiotic bitch!"asked Keri.

"No! I mean yeah, it was but not any more I see you as a totally different person now, Keri."said Dan.

"Prove it! Go on, I dare you to!"said Keri.

Dan just sat there thinking what to do and Keri got up ready to just walk away. When all of a sudden Dan turns her around so that they were face to face. Dan moved in and kissed her on the lips. They moved out after 10 seconds.

"Apology accepted."said Keri.

"Good!"said Dan.

"So now what?"asked Keri.

"I don't know, what do you think we should do?"asked Dan.

"I believe that now after what has just happened we're now bf and gf."said Keri.

"Alrighty then, let's get back inside."said Dan.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit just let me get my things."said Keri.

"Okay, but don't be too long."said Dan.

Dan rushed on inside and Keri was stopped by the sound of someone shouting out her name.

**Keri's POV:**

"Keri! Keri! Great news!"shouted someone.

I turned around to see Tom running towards me.

"What's great news?"I asked.

"I just got an email from Zoe, you know your sister."said Tom.

"Yeah, what about her?"I asked again.

"She said that she's coming back to London. That she's going to start college here with us! Isn't that great!"Tom shouted.

"Oh, that's great alright."I said with a fake smile.

"I know right and she's coming back in five months!"said Tom.

"Great!"I said getting even more annoyed.

Tom left and I just sat there. I'm so annoyed right now! When Zoe gets here she's going to be all over him. I'm not going to let that happen, not one bit. Dan is mine and he will always be mine. My plan was simply and nothing nor nobody was going to stop me from keeping my man! That girl was going down! I walked off to meet Dan and I was counting the days till Zoe's arrival!

* * *

**I know that it wasn't much but I hope you liked it and as I said it's only short because of how I've had it planned out for the next chapter. Don't forget to review and to favourite this story and if you want you could also favourite me as well. Bye!**


	2. A Blast From The Past:

***5 MONTHS LATER*  
Dan's POV:**

It has been five months since me and Keri got together and I've got a special surprise for her tonight. I'm taking her to this restaurant, it's a really amazing place and I'm sure Keri will love it. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Sir's voice.

"Alright class, take you seats. I've got a special announcement to make."said Sir.

"It can't be as important as our anniversary tonight."I said to Keri.

"Too right."said Keri as she grabbed my hand.

"As I was saying, we have a new student joining us today. She's been off with her family, travelling around the world for the past 4 years and she's decided to start college."said Sir.

Everyone was so fixated on seeing the new girl but I wasn't, I didn't give a care in the world.

"So everyone meet our new student!"said Sir.

Someone walked in but I couldn't see her. Her face was covered with books. This girl must love school.

"Excuse me, but where could I put these books?"the girl asked.

"Her voice sounded familiar.

"Just put them here."said Sir.

When she put the books down, her face was visible. It was a face that I haven't seen in a long time. It had put all those memories back, back where they belong. I couldn't stop smiling but I had to, I couldn't let Keri know about mine and Zoe's weird, strange yet complicated relationship that we had or may I say we use to have.

"Everyone this is Zoe! Our new student."said Sir.

"Zoe? Seriously!"said Keri.

"What's up Kez?"I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."she said.

I just focused on Sir and Zoe. She hadn't changed a bit, which was good. I'm glad that she hadn't changed.

"Zoe, why don't you go and sit right over there."said Sir pointing to the empty seat right next to me!

Zoe looked at where Sir pointed and then she saw me, she looked at me with a glare that could have killed someone with just one shot. She knew and she knew that I knew that she knew. Things were about to get really ugly around her, now that Zoe is back it is. Yeah, I'm not getting out of this alive, not unless some miracle decides to happen.

**Zoe's POV:**

The teacher had pointed to where he wanted me to sit. At first I was okay sitting there, but then I saw him, with her and I thought to myself saying you can do this, just go up to him and sit down. That's exactly what I did, I just sat down and ignored him. I was here to learn, not to be worrying about some stupid boy.

"Okay class! open your text books to page 69 and read the whole and then answer the questions in your book."said Sir.

So I may or may not have eavesdropped onto Dan and Keri's conversation. What I wasn't jealous or anything, just curious.

"So tonight I'm taking you to this really amazing restaurant for our five month anniversary."said Dan.

"What's the name of the restaurant?"asked Keri.

"Now if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."said Dan.

"Please Dan! I really want to know!"begged Keri.

"Fine! The name of the restaurant is 'The Royale Palace'!said Dan.

OMG! NO! NO! NO! Dan was taking her there, but that's where... no he can't, but why? Now I'm seriously pissed off. I don't want to see them two there, together tonight!

"OMG Dan! That's the most amazing place ever, you're the best boyfriend ever."said Keri snuggling into him.

"I guess I am."said Dan looking at me, but I turned around.

After that I heard something that I've been waiting for ever since I sat down, the bell. I picked up all my things and rushed off foir lunch. When I did het there I was looking for somewhere to sit when I bumped in two very familiar faces.

"Tom? Aneisha? Hey how are you guys?"I asked.

"Zoe! We're doing alright, well I would say more then alright isn't that right babe."said Aneisha looking at Tom.

"That's right, honey. Aneisha and I are together."said Tom.

"Congrats! I knew you two would get together one day. You guys make a cute couple."I said.

"Thanks, why don't you sit with us."said Aneisha,

"Just us three?"I asked hoping to hear a yes.

"No, it's going to be the five of us, you know Tom, me, you, Dan and Keri."said Tom.

"If it's alright with you I'm just going to sit on my own."I said.

"Why don't you want with us?"asked Aneisha.

"Why do you thing."I said as we all looked over to the table filled with laughter.

"Zoe, we're so sorry."said Tom.

"Don't be, it's what I get for leaving."I said as I walked off.

I started to walk to an empty table when I saw Dan and Keri. He started eating his pasta but then he started feeding it to Keri and they were smiling at one another. Dan had turned and saw me, I looked into his eyes and turned away to sit at the empty table on the other side.

**Thanks for reading guys! Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter, now trust me it will get better in the next chapter and chapter four. Till the next time, Liz xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. The Restaurant:

**Hey guys so this is the third chapter of keri or juilet, hope you like it!  
**-**  
Tom's POV**:  
We were in our last class and suprixingly Zoe was in the class as well. Neish and I decided to sit with Zoe instead of Dan and Keri. We slowly approached her. She had her had on the desk. She didn't know that we were there until we said something.

"Hey Zo!"I said.

"Oh, hi."Zoe said lifting her head up.

"Is it alright if we can sit with you, Zo?"Aneisha asked.

"Aren't you going to sit with the happy couple over there."Zoe said with a sigh.

"Nah, we'd nather sit with you, Zo. Unlike them, you're not annoying."I said to her with a friendly smile.

"Okay you can sit with me."Zoe said. "Are they really that annoying?"

"OMG YES! They never learn when to just shut up!"I said.

"Yeah, plus they don't seem right for each other."Aneisha said.

"Yeah whatever."Zoe said.

Class began and Zoe went silent half way through the lesson, one minute she was fine all talky and everything and then just like that silent! Did we say something to offend her or something? It must have been, cause everytime she heard a giggle come from the back of the class room, she would keep turing around and just starred at them. Niesh and I felt bad for Zoe, no matter how many times she says that she doesn't care, we knew that it was killing her. Zoe looked down at her work and tugged at something, she froze and turned to llok at Dan and Keri then back at us. She then began to speak.

"If you're looking for somewhere to go to for dinner tonight, may I suggest going to this place."Zoe said handing a flyer to us.

"I looks amazing, Zoe! We'll be there for sure!"Aneisha said.

I swear that's the same place Dan and Keri are going to, tonight. It's probably some over place that just sounds the same to that one.

"Great! I'll see you guys there!"said Zoe.

"Wait you're going to be with us."I said in a shock tone.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not going to be with you guys on your date! I'm just going to be there at the restaurant tonight, that's all."Zoe said.

"Why?"Aneisha and I said in unison.

We gave each other a look after we both said that.

"You'll see."Zoe said.

The bell had gone and everyone oacked up their things and left. Dan and Keri walked up to us for a chat.

"Hey guys! Umm, why didn't you come and sit with us?"Keri asked.

"We decided to sit with Zoe."I said.

"Why didn't you ask her if she wanted to sit with us?"Dan asked.

"She didn't want to."Aneisha said.

"Wait! If she didn't want to sit with all of us, then why did she allow you two to sit with her."Keri said.

"Why do you think?"I said while Niesh and I starred at Dan with a look.

"That's why."Dan said.

"I'm sorry, I'm lost here."Keri said.

"Looks like I have to spell it out for you. Zoe didn't want to sit with 'us' because of—"Aneisha started before being cut off by Dan.

"US! Zoe didn't want to sit with all of us because of you and me."Dan said.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!"I said.

"Look Tom and I are just going to go now."Aneisha said. " So bye."

"Yeah okay, see you later."Dan said.

Neish and I headed off home to get ready for our dinner tonight.

**Dan's POV**:  
Keri and I started walking to the restaurant and Keri noticed that someone was going the exact same way as us. But I think she's just overreacting, the person's probably just going to the same restaurant that we're going to.

"That person is going the same way as us, do you think we're being followed."Keri said desperately.

"Relax Kez, they're probably just going to the same restaurant as us as well."I said.

"No way! It's….it's—"said Keri.

"Who? Who is it Keri?"I asked.

"It's Zoe!"Keri said with an angry expression.

"What, no. It can't be!"I said.

"It's her, I'm telling you!"Keri said.

I looked at the person more closely and I saw, I saw that it was her. The person going to the same direction as us and probably the same restaurant as well, is Zoe!

"Just ignore it alright!"I said to her.

"Fine!"said Keri.

Keri and I got to the restaurant and the person who was following us was there. Zoe was there at the restaurant, she's works at the restaurant! This is going to be one long night!

"Why is it that whwere ever we go, she's there as well."Keri chanted.

"Keri, just ignore it. Don't let this get the better of you. Not today anyway."I said.

"Fine, I'll ignore it, for now."Keri said.

We went to our table and waited for our waitor, it took a while for someone to come but in the end someone did.

"Hi my name is Courtney, but you can just call me Courtz and I'm going to be your waitor this evening."said the tall dark, blonde-haired whose name was Courtney.

"Yeah, can we have a different waitress, please."Keri said.

"Keri!"I said with a look.

"What? I'm just saying, that's all."said Keri.

"No comment."I said.

"Fine. Zo, over here!"shouted Courtz.

"What!"Keri said angrily.

"This could be interesting."I said.

"What's up Courtz?"Zoe asked.

"Why don't you take their order."Courtz said.

"Yeah, no thanks. I think I'll take the next one."Zoe said.

"Look Zo, please cam we just all get along here."I asked.

"Stop right there! I don't want to hear what you have to say for yourself, Daniel! So do everyone a favour and just SHUT UP!"Zoe said looking as if she was about to literally flip over a table.

"But Zo, can we just—"I started,

"NOT A WORD!"Zoe shouted.

"You're Dan, that was quite interesting."Keri said making a comment.

"Wow! Now, I see why you picked her, she may not have the brains but she is defiantly is adorable! I hope you two will be very happy together!"said Zoe as she walked away.

"Dan! I just going to let her talk to me like that."Keri asked.

I looked back at Zoe, I was about to say something but then she just glared at me. I turned back around to face Keri.

"So what are we getting?"I asked.

**Hope you all enjoyed that chapter, should update hopefully next week on this story, but I'm not sure when the rise of the chosen one will be updated. Anyway, till the next time!  
Liz xxxxxxxxx**


	4. You Chose Her:

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a really really long time. I've been so busy, I hope you guys can understand. Anyway, hope you lot enjoy this chapter!**

**Zoe's POV:  
**I walked off to the staffroom and sat down. I opened my folder and started writing. Words, feelings, emotions, love and hate poured out onto the paper. Afterwards, I stopped writing and dropped the pencil, I then felt a tear roll down my cheek and fell onto the folder. I closed my folder and pushed it to the side. I saw a piece of paper fall to the ground. I leaned down to pick it up, it looked a bit familiar, it had my name on it. I decided to open it and as I read it, I realized that Dan had given it to me on the day I left. I could see that day again, happening over again, I think I'm having a flashback.

**Flashback...  
**So today is my last day here with all my friends and I'm really sad. I'm going to miss everyone so much, especially Dan. I can't believe I'm leaving and I still haven't told him how I really feel about him. Oh well, he probably doesn't even like me as in the way I do. The cab had arrived outside the school. I'm about to leave after saying all my goodbyes when someone calls my name, it was Dan!

"Zoe! Zoe wait!"Dan called out to me.

"I thought you weren't going to say goodbye to me."I said.

"Are you kidding me! I'm not going to let you leave me without saying goodbye."Dan said to me.

"I'm going to miss you, Dan!"I said.

"I'm going to miss you too. Goodbye, Zo!"Dan to me giving me a hug.

He gives me something and whispers in my ear. "Never give up! No matter what, I'll always be there for you." he whispers coming out of the hug. I look at what he had given me, it was a piece of paper.

"Don't open it till you're on the plane and in that beautiful sky. Promise me that okay." Dan said to me.

"I promise."I said to him.

I go into the cab and it drives me away from the others and soon enough I'm on the plane and watching it leave the ground and fly into the sky. I then open the note Dan gave me and I read it in my head...

'Dear Zoe,  
So you're probably on the plane by now. Which is good and bad. Good because you got on that plane safely and that you're going to find you're sisters. Bad because I'm probably never going to see you again. I couldn't say it to you face to face, so I decided to write this. Anyway here it goes, I like you Zo and I mean I like, like you Zo. More than like you, I think I'm in love with you! So that's what I wanted to tell you. Have a great life Zo, I'm going to really miss you! I love you! Goodbye!  
Sincerely, Daniel M xxxxx'

A tear rolls down my cheek and I look outside the window and all I can do is think about how I finally know that Dan loves me back...

**End of flashback**

After remembering all of that, I start crying again. But I stop and dry my tears away, I get up and leave the room. I see that almost everyone has left and only about 30 or more people were still there. I walk out and head towards Courtney and I start to talk to her.

"Zoe! There you are!"Courtney said.

"Hey Courtz! Is everything all set up."I asked.

"Yep! Now go on, get on that stage!"Courtz said to me.

I walk start to walk towards the stage. Everyone's eyes were all on me and no one else.

"Hello everybody! Now I thought that before you all leave that maybe I could sing you all a song."I said.

I hear claps and cheers in the background and I could also hear a slight huff and buff, obviously that was Keri. I sit down on the stool and get ready to sing. This was going to be the first time the others were going to hear me sing, so here it goes!

"I did write a song for all of you to listen to, but I decided that I would sing this particular song that I stumbled onto on YouTube instead. It's called 'You Chose Her' by Kathryn Russell. Enjoy!" I said to everyone and I start to sing the song.

" I miss your laugh, I miss your smile,  
I wish that we could just talk for a while.  
I miss the nights, when you would hold me tight,  
And the mornings after when we would play fight

But then the clouds came in  
and you declared it wasn't right.  
Cause it's over, and you chose her,  
and you chose her over me,  
If I'm older, and closer,  
then tell me what does that mean?  
Was it just too soon, or was it just not right?  
did it keep you up in the middle of the night?  
Were you just too scared to tell me the truth?

I miss your clothes, I miss your smoke,  
I miss the way you thought you could almost roll,  
I miss your eyes, like bright blue summer skies,  
I miss the look we'd share when we'd read each others minds

But then the clouds came in  
and you declared it wasn't right.  
Cause it's over, and you chose her,  
and you chose her over me,  
If I'm older, and closer,  
then tell me what does that mean?  
Was it just too soon, or was it just not right?  
did it keep you up in the middle of the night?  
Were you just too scared to tell me the truth?

But of all the things, I say I miss,  
there is a few, I can't dismiss,  
The way you walk, the way you talk,  
you never listen to me,  
The way you think, you're always right,  
Even when you're not baby,  
The way you change your mind, but tell me everything's fine,  
You made me love you, then tore it all away...

Cause it's over, and you chose her,  
and you chose her over me,  
Cause it's over, yeah it's over,  
you chose her over me,  
Was it just too soon, or was it just not right?  
did it keep you up in the middle of the night?  
Were you just too scared to tell me the truth?

Were you just too scared to tell me the truth?  
You don't love me do you?"

The second I finished singing I could hear cheers and applauses coming from the audience.

"Thank you! I hope you all enjoyed it! Have a great night everybody!"I shout out to everybody.

I get off the stage and walk towards Courtz, I can that she was very impressed with my performance.

"Zoe! That was amazing! You rocked it out there!"Courtney said to me.

"You really think so."I asked her.

"I know so."Courtney said.

"But I was a bit off key though."I said.

"No you weren't Zoe! You were outstanding!"Courtney said.

"She's right, Zo. You were really great out there." said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw Dan was standing right in front of me. Why does he have to make things so difficult. Why can't he just leave me be and go away. I mean I get it, you have a beautiful girlfriend now, who's actually my sister but hey, it's just greaty, great, great! Stop it Zoe! You don't care about his pathetic love life! Okay, now just relax and try not to be rude or have an attitude.

"What do you want, Dan."I asked, damn it! That sounded a bit rude, with a slight hint of attitude.

"I just wanted to say that you were really great up there and that Keri and I are leaving now."Dan said.

"Okay bye then, no need in telling me that you and your girlfriend are leaving. It's not like I care or anything."I said, wow! Now that was really rude.

Of course I cared that he was leaving with Keri. I hate seeing him with her! But I guess I'm also sort of glad they're leaving, cause seeing them be all lovey, dovey was making me feel sick and annoyed. He chose her over me, and I guess I'll just have to deal with that for the rest of my life!

"Right, well I guess I'll see you at school then."Dan said.

Oh great! Completely forgot about that! I have to see them at school on Monday and every other day after that for the rest of my life! When will the pain just stop and go away. Okay, just sound like you don't care, but not with too much attitude.

"Yeah, whatever."I said. Good, that sounded better.

Dan left and strolled over to Keri. She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek. I think I'm going to either cry or be sick. I tried to walk away so I wouldn't have to watch them leave together hand in hand, but I was stopped by Courtney.

"What is it now, Courtz?"I asked her.

"Zo, you gotta stop this."Courtney said.

"Why should I?"I asked.

"Cause maybe, just maybe, he never meant for any of this to happen. Maybe he never meant to start going out with her. Maybe he didn't know you were going to come back. Maybe he never meant to hurt you, cause maybe he still loves you like he said in the letter. So please Zoe, don't hate him for something he never meant to do. It will only hurt you and him more."Courtney said.

God! Why does she always have to be right? I hate it when she's right. What if he never did actual mean for this to happen? What if I've been acting like a complete idiot this whole and haven't even bothered to hear his side of the story! I'm an idiot.

"Yeah I guess so."I said.

"Good. Now remember, you're locking up tonight."Courtney said to me.

"Yeah, I remember!"I said.

Courtney smiled at me and walked off to the stage to announce to the customers that we were closing now.

"I hope you all had a great evening! The restaurant is closing now, so please make sure you have all your belongings with you and we will hopefully see you tomorrow. Goodbye and have a great night!"I could hear Courtney say in the background.

**Dan's POV:  
**Keri and I were about to leave the restaurant, but someone was calling our names. We both turned around and saw Tom and Aneisha heading towards us.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were here." Keri said.

"Yeah well in class Zoe showed us a leaflet to this place, so we decided we'd come here." Tom said

"Oh really, Zoe showed you a leaflet to this place huh." I said.

"Yeah and I have to say this is a pretty good restaurant." Aneisha said.

"Right, well we got to get going. We'll see you Monday." Keri said.

"Okay, bye!" Tom said.

Keri and I walked off and out of the restaurant. Today has been interesting don't you think, let's go through my thoughts on it. Keri and I have been together for 5 months now, Zoe is back, I regret kissing Keri 5 months ago. Yeah, what a day! Keri and I were walking towards her house and we were holding hands. For some reason, it doesn't feel right anymore. Like I shouldn't be holding her hand because it's not right. We finally got to her house and I was already to say goodnight and leave, I needed some sleep due to this tiring day. Unfortunately, I've just realized that I left my wallet at the restaurant. Great, now I have to go all the way back there and get my wallet. Oh well!

"Hey Keri, I have to go back to the restaurant. I left my wallet there, so I'll see you tomorrow okay." I said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Keri said as she kissed me on the cheek.

"Happy Anniversary, Keri." I said.

"Happy Anniversary, Dan." Keri said.

I walked off and headed back to the restaurant to get my wallet. As I was on my way there I saw Tom and Aneisha walking towards me.

"Hey Dan, where you heading to? Your house is in the other direction." Aneisha said.

"Hi Toneisha. I left my wallet at the restaurant." I said.

If you didn't know or couldn't tell what I'm on about, Toneisha is their little ship name.

"Oh, well just to warn you Zoe is still there." Tom said.

"Oh thanks." I said.

They went off and I got closer to the restaurant. I was soon at the restaurant and I bumped into someone new.

**Thanks for reading. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait on this update. I do apologize and I hope to update soon. Till then, **

**Liz xxx**


	5. Second Thoughts:

**Hey guys! This chapter is dedicated to ****xoxhopiexox for helping me come up with the name of the chapter, thank you so much! Here's the next chapter! I hope you like as much I did writing it and reading it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Courtney's POV: (Her First One!)**

I had finished my shift and I was ready to leave. I said goodbye to Zoe and exited the building, however as I did I bumped into someone who looked faintly familiar. Then it hit me, the person I bumped into was Dan. The same Dan who broke my friend's heart, I wonder what he's doing here?

"Sorry about that, I didn't see you there." he said.

"That's alright, I didn't see you either." I said.

"Are you locking up?" Dan asked.

"No that's not my job today." I said.

"Oh okay. Hey aren't you Zoe's friend?" Dan asked.

"Yeah I am. I'm Courtney." I said.

"That's it! Hi Courtney, I'm Dan." Dan said.

"I know who you are Daniel Morgan." I said.

"Let me guess...Zoe?" Dan said.

"Yeah, Zoe. Look I better go. It was nice meeting you Daniel." I said.

"It was nice meeting you too, Courtney. But please, call me Dan." Dan said.

"Sure thing and please call me Courtz." I said.

"Will do." Dan said.

"I should go, bye." I said.

"Bye." Dan said.

I walked off leaving Dan at the restaurant. I wonder if he knows that Zoe's in there locking up. If not, well won't that be awkward to watch. Maybe I should of told him that Zoe was in there, oh shit! Let's hope nothing bad actually happens in there, nothing bad could happen right. I don't know?

* * *

**Dan's POV:**

After my little weird conversation with Courtney, I headed on into the restaurant in search of finding my wallet. There seemed to be no one there, which was weird seeming that Courtney had said that someone else was locking tonight.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I asked.

No one answered. Weird, I wonder where they went. I looked around the place to find my wallet, when all of a sudden I heard music playing. It sounded like a piano, I decided to follow the music. I soon found myself in the centre part of the restaurant, the exact same place where Keri and I had our dinner. On the stage I saw who was playing the piano, it was Zoe. Well this isn't going to be awkward at all, note the sarcasm there. She started singing a song, god her voice is beautiful!

" I had to go for a reason,  
I had to think things through,  
You said that you loved me,  
And that I was the only one.

Why can't you see that I'm in pain,  
Why can't you see that I'm hurting inside,  
Why can't you see that I missed you,  
Why can't you see at all.

I thought that you loved,  
I thought that you cared,  
I thought that you could wait,  
But I guess I was gone for too long.

Why can't you see that I'm in pain,  
Why can't you see that I'm hurting inside,  
Why can't you see that I missed you,  
Why can't you see at all.

Does she make you laugh, like you've never laughed before,  
Does she make you not want to sleep at all,  
Does she hold you tight and never want to let go,  
Does she give you that feeling inside.

Why can't you see that I'm in pain,  
Why can't you see that I'm hurting inside,  
Why can't you see that I missed you,  
Why can't you see at all.

It's been forever since I saw you,  
Wishing that I could be with you,  
But no, you had to forget about me,  
Why can't you see at all, no why can't you see at all.

Why can't you see that I'm in pain,  
Why can't you see that I'm hurting inside,  
Why can't you see that I missed you,  
Why can't you see at all.

Why can't you see that I'm in pain,  
Why can't you see that I'm hurting inside,  
Why can't you see that I missed you,  
Why can't you see at all!

I Hate You, But I Love You!"

She was amazing, even though I'm pretty sure that song is about me. Awkward. I took a step backwards so I could walk away and go look for my wallet, but I bumped into something and it made a loud thump as it hit the ground. I quickly turned to the corner so Zoe couldn't see me, that was when I saw my wallet on the side of the counter on my right. I picked it up and tried to get out without Zoe seeing me.

"Who's there? Show yourself, I mean it. Now!" I heard Zoe yell.

Shot! I need to find my way out of here and fast. I can see a door, but if II go to it Zoe will see me.

"I know that someone is there! Come out now and explain to me why you are in here trespassing!" Zoe yelled.

I might as well come clean. I put my wallet in my pocket and went back to where I saw Zoe sitting at the piano. But she wasn't at the piano anymore, she had moved closer and now wasn't that far away from me.

"Hey Zo." I said.

"Dan? What are you doing here?" Zoe asked.

"I came to get my wallet." I said taking my wallet out of my pocket to show her.

"Well now you've got it, so you can go now." Zoe said.

"Right, I really liked that song you sang there." I said.

"Thanks, I wrote it myself." she said.

"You did? Well, I think it's really good." I said.

"I don't know, I think I need to change it around a bit." Zoe said going back to the piano.

I went up to the stage and sat by her.

"You don't need to change one with about it. It's perfect!" I said.

I looked at her and she looked at me. We were both gazing into each other's eyes, her eyes are so beautiful, they're like a sparkling waterfall.

"You think?" Zoe said.

"I know." I said.

I'm defiantly having second thoughts on who I want to be with. Second thoughts? Yeah, good second thoughts.

* * *

**Zoe's POV:**

Do you think he knows that I wrote that song about him? He would of said something if he knew it was, but no he has to say something positive about it. So I decided to say something negative, maybe then he'll say something.

"I don't know, I think I need to change it around a bit." I said going up to the piano.

He came up to me and sat down next to me. I was getting nervous.

"You don't need to change one with about it. It's perfect!" Dan said.

He looked at me and I looked at him. We were both gazing into each other's eyes, God I forgot how much I love gazing into those beautiful blue crystal eyes of his.

"You think?" I said.

"I know." Dan said.

God what was happening? Am I having second thoughts on hating him. I shouldn't want to hate him, maybe Courtney is right. Maybe he never meant for any of this to happen. What to do...What to do?

"I think I better get going now." Dan said.

"Yeah you should." I said.

Dan got up and so did I, I picked all my things up and then got the keys. I locked all the doors accept for one, the one I was leaving through. When I locked the door, I noticed that Dan had not gone off, he just stood there staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said smiling.

"Okay, well I have to go left." I said.

"So do I." he said still smiling.

Just great! I should of said the other direction.

"Did I say left? What I meant to say was right." I said.

"Same here." Dan said.

"You're going in any direction I say I'm going, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yep!" he said.

"Fine!" I said.

We both went left and I just wanted him to leave. Can't he tell when someone doesn't want them anywhere near them.

"So how has life been?" Dan asked.

"Life has been fine." I lied.

Life has not been fine! I missed you!

"Cool, did you enjoy the travelling?" he asked.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said.

It was fun, but it would of been better with you there with me.

"Good. Did you have fun with all your sisters when you met them?" he asked.

Oh please stop asking questions!

"Yeah I did, we all did." I said.

I was dead on the inside, everything reminded me of you.

"That sounds good!" Dan said.

God I can't take this anymore! Why is he acting like nothing happened? Why hasn't he said anything about the letter he wrote to me? And for crying out loud! Why is HE with that IDIOTIC BITCH instead of ME? I CAN'T TAKE THIS! I'M GOING CRAZY!

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" I yelled.

"What?" is what he said.

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE NOTHING EVEN HAPPENED? WHY HAVEN'T YOU SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THE LETTER YOU WROTE TO ME? FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHY!" I yelled to him bursting into tears.

I didn't know whether or not I should ask why he's with her, so I decided to say this instead.

"I wrote that song about you! I missed you Dan and you hurt me! I thought that you cared about me, but I guess I was wrong! You don't actually love me, do you? It was all a joke to you, wasn't it?" I said still crying.

He just stood as if he had nothing to say for himself. For why he broke my heart. Until, he finally spoke.

"My love to you is no joke."

Is what he said before doing something I didn't expect him to do. He kissed me...and I guess I kissed back. Second thoughts huh? Yeah, the best second thoughts ever!

* * *

**BAM! Chapter 5 is a done! Thanks for reading! I really do hope that you like it! The sixth chapter will hopefully be up sometime this week, maybe. Till the next time,  
Liz xxx**


	6. A Complicated Situation:

**Hey Guys! I'm getting back in there with the whole posting updates reagularly. I hope you like this chapter, I wrote two POV's and then I got stuck on what to write. I then sat down and just started typing and I din't stop till I finished. The power of the mind and fingers. Anyway, enjoy it!**

**Dan's POV:**

The weekend went on by quick, it was actually really boring so I was glad that it went quick. I spent the whole weekend with Keri, it was a nightmare! I had to sit through hours of stupid sappy romantic junk the whole time! It had to of been the worst weekend of my life! After going through that, it made me realise how much I missed school and how glad I was that we had school today. Now, you're probably wondering what happened after the event on Friday night. Well after that happened, we may or may not of gone off running in opposite directions and went home. What? I didn't know what to do next and I'm pretty sure she didn't either. Well I can tell you for sure that today was going to be awkward as hell! It's Monday and I have to go to college today, which means that I have to not only see Zoe today but also sit next to her in the majority of my classes! We really need to talk about this, cause I sort of said to her that my love for her was no joke. I mean my love for her is no joke at all, but I'm with Keri and I have no idea what she'll do if she finds out what happened on Friday night. God I really have no clue what I've just got myself into, have I? Let's just hope it won't be as awkward as I think it's going to be.

**Zoe's POV:**

The weekend was such a bore! All I did was work and work and work, it was so tiring. I'm just so glad that the weekend is over and that it's Monday today! I mean, yeah it's great to a have a friend with you when you're working. However, when it's a friend like Courtney, the weekend is the worst part of the job. She gets so stressed and so moody, I hate it! It's because her dad gives her too much to do and she struggles trying to handle it all together and show no sign of defeat. Oh, did I not tell you? Courtney's dad owns the place and she works there so she can earn her allowance, how'd you think I got a job so quick in just a month? Okay, so a month ago I arrived back here early so I could sort myself out before I went off to start college and then I met Courtney. I asked if she knew any places that were hiring and she said that she could get her dad to give me a job. Of course I said yes and then I started to get to know Courtney and we instantly became really good friends. Now I'm where I am today, still good friends with Courtney. That concludes on the how I met Courtney and how I got a job just like that. Now, Friday night was a bit awkward. Either it was the whole thing with Dan at the piano or when Dan kissed me and I kissed back. Oh God, I just realised that today is going to be awkward as hell! Going to college today means that not only will I being see Dan today, but I'll also have to be near him in the majority of my classes as well! Dan and I really do need to talk about this, after all he did sort of say that his love for me was no joke. I mean, come on! He practically said that he loved me, even though his dating Keri who is technically my sister. Shoot! What if Keri finds out? Actually, I don't want to find out what happens if she does. I think I'll let Dan deal with that one by himself, seeming that she is his girlfriend. I hope he knows what he's gotten himself into, cause if not then boy do we have a problem here! I hope that it won't be as awkward as I think it's going to be.

**Keri's POV:**

The weekend was amazing! I absolutely loved it, especially how I spent the whole of it with the most kind, generous, sweet, hot and amazing boyfriend ever! Dan has to the biggest sweet-heart ever, I just love that about him. I have nothing to worry about with the whole Dan and Zoe thing, there's obviously nothing going. She clearly hates him, which is good because he'll stay away from her and they won't be who people said they were. I was only worried because of their past, I was told that they had chemistry. But now it's Dan and I who have chemistry together, literally.

DING-DONG!

That's Dan! We always going to school together. I just love that about us, we do so many things together. His the greatest!

"Hey Dan, I'm already to go!" I said.

"Yeah about that." he said.

"What?" I asked.

I then heard a noise, it sounded like a honking noise. Dan moved out the way front so I could see and right in front of me was a massive car with four people already in there. Aneisha and Tom were at the back with two seats left, obviously for us. But who were at the just made me so mad, Courtney, that waitress girl and Zoe! For goodness sack why?

"Surprise!" Dan said.

"Surprise? I don't really think this is a surprise." I said.

"Hey gorgeous! Tell your girlfriend to stop being dramatic and get in the car!" Courtney yelled.

Zoe started laughing, God I really hate her!

"Dramatic?" I said.

"Come on, let's go." Dan said.

"Fine! But I can't believe you! You know that walking to school together is something we always do together, just you and me." I said before getting in the car.

"Yeah well maybe we need some change in our lives." he said after slamming the door.

He went to the front and started to talk to Courtney and Zoe, luckily I could just about hear what they were talking about, no thanks to the happy couple talking to me.

"Sorry about that, Keri isn't use to changing things around." Dan said.

"That's alright, it's probably a lot of work being in a relationship with that girl. You poor thing, you should have a break once in a while and do your own things without her." Courtney said.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen. As long as she's happy and not screaming at someone then I'm happy. By the way have I said how much I love your car." Dan said.

"Thanks, it's just one of the cars that he's bought for me. Hey do you know how to drive?" Courtney said.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Here, don't scratch it or my dad will kill me." Courtney said.

"Are you serious?" Dan said.

"Yeah. Consider it as a little treat from me, you need a break trust me." Courtney said.

"Thanks." Dan said.

"Courtney?" Zoe said.

"What?" she asked.

"I said I needed to talk to you about something." Zoe said.

"Relax! We'll talk about that later, enjoy!" Courtney said.

The next thing that happened was Courtney coming in and sat next to me.

"Where's Dan?" I asked.

"Relax Drama Queen, he's at the front driving. I gave him the keys cause he needed a break!" Courtney said.

"I'm going to ignore that because I'm not a Drama Queen. Now, a break from what!" I said.

"From you!" Courtney said.

I gasped!

"You know, I really don't like you." I said.

"Well at least we agree with one thing, Drama Queen." Courtney said.

This is going to be a long journey!

**Dan's POV:**

**20 minutes ago...**

I was on my way to Keri's house to pick her up when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw Courtney, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom in this really sweet red car.

"Yo gorgeous! Want a lift?" Courtney asked.

"Thanks but I have pick Keri up sorry." I said.

"That's cool, you can bring the Drama Queen with you." Courtney said.

"You sure?" I said.

"Positive. Come in and tell me where to drive." Courtney said.

"Okay." I said.

I went to Courtney and told her where to go to, I sat in the car and talked to Aneisha and Tom.

"God, Keri hates change. I don't know what she'll say about this, I'm so worried." I said.

"Stop stressing out Dan! It's no good for you, have you ever considered maybe breaking up with Keri?" Tom asked.

"Well, once or twice...a month. Keri's super sweet and nice and I couldn't even think about hurting her." I said.

"Yeah, but do you know who's way super sweet and nice?" Aneisha asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Zoe." Tom said.

"You called!" Zoe said.

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry!" Aneisha said.

"Okay!" she said.

"Look, she is super sweet and nice. But..." I said.

"But what?" Tom said.

"I'm still thinking!" I said.

"See, you don't have any reason why not to be with her. You two are perfect for one another! You belong together and you know it!" Aneisha said.

"Neish is right about this, Dan." Tom said.

"Don't you think I know that! Look it's complicated okay!" I said.

"We're here!" Courtney said.

"No more discussing this, okay." I said.

I got out of the car and head on up to Keri's door and rang the door bell. I hope she doesn't get made about this.

**20 minutes later...**

"Your friend Courtney is really sweet." I said to Zoe.

"Yeah she sure is." Zoe said.

"Look about what happened on Friday." I said.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" she asked.

"I really think we should talk about it." I said.

"I do too, but just not here at this time. Especially how your girlfriend is sitting back there." Zoe said.

"Fine, how about at lunch. Meet me at my locker." I said.

"I'll be there." Zoe said.

"Good, um you didn't by any chance hear what Tom, Aneisha and I were talking about?" I asked.

"No, I was too busy talking to Courtney. Why?" she said.

"No reason." I said.

"Okay." Zoe said.

**Zoe's POV:**

I heard everything they said, I'm not deaf! I just can't believe that Dan said that. I just hope we can sort this all out today at lunch. I don't want to rush anything, I just want Dan to be happy and know that I trust him to make the right decision. We're in a real big situation now. God, I really need to talk to Courtney about this. Now you know why I needed to talk to her. She knows everything and she's great with weird situations like this, she'll be able to help me and calm me down. I just hope that I know what I'm doing, cause if not then I'm screwed. God, I hate this. Why does life have to be like this? Why can't it be simple and not stressful or complicated! I guess this is what happens when you're gone for too long. You get stuck in awkward situations like this. Oh well! Let's just try to enjoy this day.

**I hope you liked it! I'm hoping to update soon! Till the next time,  
Liz xxx**


	7. Talking In A Storage Closet?

**Hey Guys! Here's** **the next chapter! I think I'm doing pretty good with the whole updating my stories thing. Anyway, I hope you like it...enjoy!**

**Zoe's POV:**

After what happened in the morning, I went to Courtney and said that we really needed to talk because we do. I don't know what I should say to Dan and I need Courtney's opinion on this, she knew exactly what to say when people are stuck in these situations. Now, once I tell her she's either going to try and calm me down and say don't worry we'll figure this out together. Or, she'll scream at me saying when I said give him a chance, I didn't mean stick your tongue down his throat. Which I did not do, we only kissed, no tongues were shared whatsoever.

"So what is it that you need to talk about so badly?" Courtney asked.

I waited till everyone had left and then I spitted it out, loudly!

"DAN AND I KISSED!" I yelled

"WHAT!" Courtney was shocked.

"Dan and I kissed, and now I don't know what to do" I said.

"I made you sit at the front with him the whole ride from Keri's to here. I am so sorry, that must of been so awkward." Courtney said.

"It was at first, but then we started talking and the awkwardness just faded away." I said.

"Aw that's sweet." Courtney said.

"Here we go." I said.

"WHEN I SAID GIVE THE BOY A CHANCE, I DIDN'T MEAN STICK YOUR FUCKING TONGUE DOWN HIS THROAT! FOR GOD SAKE ZOE!" Courtney screamed.

"I know. I don't know how it happened. One minute we were just walking down the road, then the next I start to have a break down and we just kissed." I said.

"You are just so lucky that you have me here to help you through situations like this." Courtney said.

"I guess I am. Come on, let's go before we're late to class." I said.

Courtz and I put our arms over our shoulders and walked off the our first class, which I had with Dan as well. I was going to be okay, and I'm pretty sure that it'll be a piece of cake with Dan at lunch.

**Dan's POV:**

I parked Courtney's car in the first empty slot I saw. Driving that car was so cool, I loved it. We all got out and I threw the keys to Courtney as I had to give them back to her. I really need to get a car for myself.

"So how was it?" Courtney asked.

"Amazing!" I said.

"Well you deserved it, you needed some time without that one over there." Courtney said.

I laughed.

"Yeah thanks, I better go to her now." I said.

"Courtney can we talk now?" Zoe said as she walked up to us.

"Yeah sure, bye gorgeous." Courtney said.

"Bye Courtney and um I'll see you later, Zo." I said.

"Yeah, see you later Dan. Bye!" Zoe said.

"Bye." I said.

I walked over to Keri and she didn't look happy, but as I walked off I could slightly hear what Courtney said.

"What was that about?" Courtney asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about." Zoe said.

"Okay, spill." Courtney said.

"Once they're all gone." Zoe said.

No! She was going to tell Courtney what happened between me and her. I looked back and saw them both looking at us all. Zoe had that look on her face as if she was trying to say sorry and that she has to. I just looked away and saw Keri, Aneisha and Tom looking at me, it was weird.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Toneisha said.

"Cute." Keri said.

"Shall we go?" I said.

"Yeah, but what was that just now?" Keri asked.

"What was what?" I asked.

"You know, with Courtney and Zoe, and how when you were walking here you looked back at them." Keri said.

"Yeah, I don't think he was looking at both of them." Aneisha said.

"Yeah, I think he was only looking at you know who." Tom said.

"Well were you?" Keri asked.

"No." I lied.

"Fine, I believe you. For now, let's go." Keri said.

"Okay." I said.

Keri took my hand and we all walked off to class, I quickly turned to look at Zo and she still had that look on her face. We were almost in the school when I saw them start talking, it look as if them were shouting. But soon after they walked off with their arms around one another. You just have to wait till lunch, then you'll be able to talk to Zoe about everything that's happened.

**Courtney's POV:**

It was now lunch and Zoe just ran right out of the class once the lesson finished, I tried to run after her. It wasn't easy but luckily she stands out of everyone with her auburn red hair, I soon found her walking over to some lockers. She just stood there looking for someone, I wonder who. Someone said my name and I turned around to see Keri, Aneisha and Tom standing in front of me.

"Oh hey guys." I said.

"Hey, have you seen Dan? We can't find him anywhere." Tom said.

"No, sorry." I said.

"Well if you see him, tell him that his friends and girlfriend are looking for him." Keri said.

"Didn't you just have a class with him." I said.

"We did, but once the bell went he just ran out of the class." Aneisha said.

"No. She wouldn't." I said.

"What?" Keri said.

"Zoe did the exact same thing, in fact she's just there." I said turning around to point at her.

She waved her hand to someone, then I saw who waved back at her. It was Dan, she was waiting for him at his locker.

"Well that's weird." I said.

"That's it I'm going over to them right now." Keri said.

"No you aren't, Toneisha stop her." I said.

"Why not?" Keri asked.

"Yeah why?" Aneisha asked.

"Look, their walking away. I say we follow them to see what they're up to, agree." I said.

"Agree." they all said.

We all followed them in the direction they were heading. I can't believe that Zoe didn't tell me that she was going to meet up with him at lunch.

**Zoe's POV:**

I ran straight out of my class once the bell went and headed towards Dan's locked and waited for him to come, once I saw him I waved at him. He waved back walked over to me.

"Hey Dan." I said.

"Hey Zo." Dan said.

He opened his locker and put his books in there and closed it.

"Shall we go?" Dan asked.

"We shall." I said.

We walked off and looked for a place to talk in private, we didn't want the others to find us and start asking questions. That would of just been so awkward.

"How about the storage closet?" I suggested pointing to it.

"Yeah, that'll do." Dan said.

"Great." I said about to open the door.

"Wait! Let me open the door for you." Dan said.

"Okay." I said.

Dan opened the door and we headed on in, he switch the lights on and closed the door locking it afterwards. We both sat down in front of each other and said nothing.

"So." Dan said.

"So." I said.

"What do you want to talk about first?" Dan asked.

"How about this." I said.

I pulled a piece of paper out of my bag and handed it to Dan, he looked at it and soon realised what it was. It was the letter Dan gave me the day I left.

"You kept it?" Dan said.

"Yeah, I've kept it safe since the day you gave it to me. I didn't want to lose it or get it destroyed, so I make sure that I have it on me all the time." I said.

"WOW!" Dan said.

"I know, it sounds so dumb and pathetic. But that letter really means a lot to me, after I read it I had the most amazing feeling inside. That day I found out that the guy I have been crushing on forever actually likes me." I said.

"It isn't dumb or pathetic, it's sweet and I love that you care about it so much." Dan said.

"You're just saying that so that I don't feel stupid." I said looking down.

"Hey, don't say that. I really do think it's sweet what you said." Dan said.

Dan moved to sit next to me and put his arm around me, taking my hand I put my head on his chest.

"Why did you go to her Dan? Was I not worth the wait for?" I asked.

"I'd wait for you to the end of the world, just because I'm with Keri doesn't mean I've forgotten about you or that my feelings for you have vanished." Dan said.

"Would you really wait for me till it was the end of the world?" I asked.

"Yes I would, I'd wait for you till the end of the world, till the end of our galaxy, till the universe was no more! I'd wait for you no matter what happens, because I love you and only you." Dan said.

I started to tear up, I was so shocked and happy! Dan saw me crying and turned me to face him, he got his thumb and wiped my tears away.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. This whole Keri thing, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming back, of course Tom knew about this and didn't tell me. If he had told me then maybe things would be different." Dan said.

"You mean if Tom had told you I was coming then you wouldn't be with Keri." I said.

"Well, yeah. I'm sorry Zo, I really didn't mean for any of this to happen." Dan said.

"I know you didn't." I said getting up.

I picked up my bag and headed for the door, but Dan stopped me by taking hold of my wrist. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Don't go, not yet." Dan said.

"Why should I? We've said what we need to say and you've made your point that you're staying with Keri." I said.

I pushed him off me and headed for the door, but somehow Dan's faster than me and got to the door before me. I was getting a bit annoyed right now.

"Get out of my way Dan!" I said.

"No can do Zoe." Dan said.

I tried to get pass him but it was no use, it was impossible and he was just too good.

"Dan there's nothing to talk about anymore, so could you please let me leave!" I said.

"Not yet. I have to do something, then you can go if you want." Dan said.

"Fine, what is it you have to do?" I asked.

"This."

Is all he said before he leaned forward and got closer to me, soon enough he kissed me and placed his arms around my waist. Seconds later I put my arms around his neck and kissed back. Dan pushed me against the wall and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He started to move down from my lips to my neck. On one side it felt so wrong because he was cheating on Keri, but on the other side I don't want the moment to stop and I didn't want him to leave me.

"Dan...I...I..." I tried saying.

He stopped and looked me in the eyes, now I could stare into those eyes all day long and not stop.

"What? Have a made you speechless?" Dan asked.

"Sort of yeah." I said.

"Well what is it you were trying to say?" Dan asked.

"That I don't want you to stop." I smiled.

He smiled to what I said and kissed me again, I kissed back. What happened next, is best not to be said in detail. But there was a lot of giggling and kissing, best talk ever!

**I hope you guys like it! I hope to update soon! Till the next time,  
Liz xxx**


End file.
